Don't Take The Girl
by mriss
Summary: An LG songficoneshot based on the song Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw! Review!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the song Don't Take The Girl-Tim McGraw._

_Author's Note: I love this song and it's the song that pretty much describes me n' my boyfriend (corny I know lol) I hope you all like it. R&R! And if you like this read my other stories. Love Ya'll. Read on!_

It all started when David Gordon was eight years old. Early one morning her an d his father were getting ready to go fishig. David, also known as Gordo, and his father were opening their car doors when Gordo's neighbor Lizzie McGuire cam through the front gate, holding a fishing pole much too large for her and giggling as her blonde ringlets bounced around her and her pink t-shirt and jean shorts.

_-Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin' when he was eight years old. A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishin' pole-_

Gordo tugged on his father's sleeve. Mr. Gordon looked at his son as he shook his head, his curly brown hair flying everywhere. "No dad, no girls." Gordo whined.

"Gordo we can't leave her here," Gordo put his bottom lip out. "Look bud, I know you don't want a girl to come but when you're older you won't mind, I promise." He said and winked at his son. Gordo just stared at his dad unblinking. Mr. Gordon laughed and put Lizzie in the car. Gordo climbed into the front seat.

_-Johnny's dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind, son I know you dont' want her to go but someday you won't mind.-_

While driving Gordo complained to his dad sitting next to him. "Dad! Take Danny Kessler!" He begged, looking as his dad. "Take Ethan Craft!" He looked at his dad again, he was laughing at one of Lizzie's knock knock jokes. He glared at her and stuck his tongue out, but she jsut smiled. How could she be so sweet? Dumb question, she was considered the neighborhood sweetheart. "Why no Larry Tudgeman!" He yelled in desperation but to no avail. Lizzie had turned on the charm and once it was on there was nothing you could do.

_-And Johnny said, Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Beau. Take anybody that you want as long as she dont go. Take any boy in the world. Daddy please don't take the girl.-_

"Take anyone! But not her!" He cried, pointing at a smiling Lizzie."

"Gordo," Gordo sat back in his seat, pouting.

They arrived at the fishing area that Gordo and his father had designated days earlier. Lizzie laughed excitedly and jumped out of the car. Gordo still pouting got of the car aswell. Lizzie dashed down the dock and placed herself on the left edge carefully so that Gordo and his dad could sit by eachother. She might not be so bad after all Gordo thought. But shook his head quickly. He was supposed to not like her, not after the fit, nuh uh, no way.

He walked down the dock and sat on the right side so his dad woudl be in the middle. Baiting and casting he waited for a bite. He coudl hear nervous clicks and squeaks coming from Lizzie's direction.

Where is dad? He wondered. But he knew. His father wanted him to bond with Lizzie McGuire, being new in the neighborhood he only wanted the best for his son. His dad was supposedly setting up their picnic table, only one catch they didn't have one.

Gordo pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone crying. Looking towards Lizzie. To her side lay a tangled mess that looked suspiciously like a fishing pole. He sighed to himself and stood up.

"Lizzie, don't cry." He said nicely, she looked up and stared at him. He handed her his fishing pole and smiled his missing one front tooth smile at her. She giggled and stopped crying. Gordo sat himself down right next to her, shoulders touching and began unwraveling the fishing pole and creating a new friendship.

_-Same ol' boy, same sweet girl, ten years down the road.-_

Lizzie McGuire sat in her last class for her high school career. Her head resting in her hand she pushed a few blonde ringlets from her eyes and yawned. Her boyfriend Gordo tapper her on the shoulder. Snapping out of her trance she quickly looked behind her. He simply passed her a note and continued listeing to the lecture their teacher was giving on the last day of school.

Lizzie,

We've graduated at last. Meet me for a movie tonight?

Love Gordo

Flipping the note over she hurridly scribbled her reply. Yes! Pick me up 7. Flipping her hair so he could glimpse her neck she tossed the note with ease behind her back and it glided onto the desk. Snorting sickened at her perfection in passing notes he read it. HE smiled and grazed his finger across her neck, making her shiver.

"Stop it Gordo," She whispered. He laughed. The bell rang and the class ran out the door.

Walking down the hall with her best friend Miranda Sanchez Lizzie tossed her notebook in the air and caught it.

"We're free!" She yelled gleefully. Gordo ran up behind her and slid his arms around her waist skillfully.

"Atleast until college," He laughed and kissed her neck.

"Gordo, not now." She giggled and kissed him playfully on the lips.

Lizzie and Gordo sat in front of the old Hillridge drive in, laughing at the cornyness of the movie they were watching. Gordo's arm slipped around LIzzie's shoulder and her head lay on his shoulder. He smiled as he listened to her sigh with content. Looking up at him she scooted closer to him and faced him.

"Gordo?" SHe asked, biting her bottom lip, something she always did when she was nervous.

"What is it Liz?" He asked, putting his hand on hers.

"I know I've said this before, but tonight..." She paused," I think it means more,"She stopped and looked athim with her large hazel eyes. "I Love You" She said and his heart melted. Never before had she said it with more meaning. He aned in and with his whole heart kissed her. One of her hands went to his face and the other around his neck, his hands going around her shoulders their kisses deepining with each one.

_-He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show.-_

With each kiss they became more mesmerized with each other rather than the world around them. Neither of them noticed the stranger who opened the car door quietly and swiftly. He pulled a gun out of his jean pocket and grabbed Lizzie by he arm, wrenching her out of the car and slamming into the car next to them.

_-Strranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm.-_

Gordo jumped out of the car and dashed to the other side in time to hear the stranger speak. "Look toots, you do what I tell you to do and you'll be fine, aiight?" Lizzie's face shone with fear.

_-Said if you do what I tell you to do, there won't be any harm.-_

Gordo clenched his fists and strode over, the stranger turned and directed the gun at him. Gordo looked at the man and began pleading with him.

_-And Johnny said.-_

"Here, here's my money, take it," Gordo took his fifty dollar bill and stuffed it in his pocket as one hand held the gun and the other held terrified Lizzie by the arm. "Take the wallet, and the credit cards!" Gordo fished panicking through his pocket and pulled out a brown leather wallet and threw it at the stranger's feet. "Shaking he pulled off his class ring and set it by the wallet. "There's my class ring, gold and diamond." He threw his keys at him. "Here's my car keys, take it all but please...please don't take the girl!" Gordo begged only then realizing that he was crying.

_-Take my money, take my wallet. Take my credit cards. Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car. Mr. give it a whirl, but please don't take the girl.-_

The man stared dumbfounded at the idiot boy who was giving him everything in return for one girl. He pulled the girl by the arm and threw her into Gordo's arms. Grabbing everything he took off into the night, leaving the two to comfort each other.

_-Same ol' boy, same sweet girl. Five years down the raod.-_

Gordo sat in Lizzie's hospital room, waiting to hear the results of her pregnancy test. The doctor came out and nodded, Lizzie began jumping up and down before jumping into Gordo's arms, a look of happiness on his face.

_-There's gonne be a little one.-_

Gordo was sitting in a hospital room, holding Lizzie's hand as they wait to hear how their child is doing. Lizzie squeezed Gordo's hand and looked at him, her face strained and you could see the pain in her eyes.

"Gordo, it's time to go," Her hand touched his face as her tears fell. "I love you,"

_-And she says it's time to go.-_

Gordo grabbed the hand on his face and squoze it tight. "I love you too Liz, you'll be alright." He kissed her hand thenher lips, relishing in the kiss of his wife when the doctor entered.

"Baby's going to be just fine, healthy as can be." He said happily. Lizzie wore a content and peaceful smile and tightened her grip on his hand. He tightened his grasp as well. "But Mr. Gordon you'll have to leave," Gordo looked dumbstruck, looking at Lizzie she nodded and Gordo followed him out of the room, mouthing I love you to her. The doctor put his hand on Gordo's shoulder. "Gordo I've known Lizzie her entire life, watched her grow. I've been her doctor her entire life." Gordo did not like where this was going. "It kills me to say this but shes...she's fading fast Gordo." Gordo fell to his knees at those words.

_-Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave, cause' his mama's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed.-_

Gordo felt hot tears fall down his face as he looked up. "God, take the air you've given me, take this heart from my chest, I'll take her place if you let me. Make it...make it my last request. God take me out of this world up to you but I'm begging you please don't take...don't take the girl!" He begged and put his head in his hands.

_-Take the very breath that you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world...God please don't take the girl.-_

Gordo stared at his sleeping son in the nursery and smiled through tears.

_-Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin' when he was eight years old.-_

The End

R&R What did you think?


End file.
